Pax Mitsuraga
by Hikari Hrair-rah
Summary: (Sequel to Lux Luna Natura, second in Luna trilogy) Kenshin and the gang are stuck in Tokyo during a heat wave. (Ugh, not fun...) But something is hunting, even in this heat. What will happen! (I know the summary is lame) COMPLETE
1. Sun touching her arms What can it Hold?

Here it is, the next saga of the Luna series!  
  
All Disclaimers from Lux Luna Natura apply  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
It was _hot_.  
  
"When did summertime get so hot? It's too hot to run a dojo," Kaoru complained as she lay in the shade fanning herself.  
  
"It's too hot to gamble," Sanosuke grumbled as he sat indoors and poured icy-cold water over his head.  
  
"It's too hot to do anything," Yahiko panted as he hid underneath the dojo floor.  
  
"I just love nice weather like this, that I do!"  
  
Kenshin paused as three pairs of eyes glared at him.  
  
"Kenshin, how can you possibly enjoy this heat? It's too hot to MOVE!"  
  
Kaoru fanned herself harder as she finished speaking.  
  
"Yeah Kenshin, you'll probably fry into a crisp if you walk around with all those layers on," Sanosuke pointed out from the doorway as he poured more water on himself.  
  
"Yeah! Um, Kenshin? Why _are_ you wearing all those extra layers?"  
  
Yahiko was right to be curious. It was the hottest summer their town had ever experienced and Kenshin was prancing around with at least ten extra shirts and pants and wraps on.  
  
"I'm convincing myself it's really wintertime. Brrrr!"  
  
As Kenshin ran off, the other three sweat-dropped.  
  
"It's official: the heat's gone to his head. He's lost it."  
  
"At least he seems to be enjoying himself," Sanosuke said, then frowned as he suddenly discovered he'd run out of buckets of cold water.  
  
"I can't believe it got so hot so fast! Just the other day it was pleasantly warm," Kaoru said as she fanned harder.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was still prancing around with his many layers of clothing on. Then he checked the length of the shadow the dojo was casting.  
  
"Well, that's long enough. Now…"  
  
Calmly, he took off all the extra layers until he was dressed normally. He flopped back on the short grass in the dojo grounds with a happy sigh.  
  
"Ah. That's _much_ cooler..."  
  
"What was that Kenshin?"  
  
Sanosuke frowned as he stood menacingly over Kenshin, buckets in hand. Kaoru and Yahiko were frowning from their respective positions.  
  
"Um, let's go for a swim?"  
  
"That's a great idea! The river's bound to be just the right temperature today! Let's go!"  
  
The other three blinked as Kaoru suddenly gained a huge burst of energy. But…  
  
"One of you, carry me there!"  
  
They sighed.  
  
The scorching heat made wavy lines in the air. The town was very quiet, everybody either at home or part of the mob in front of the ice store. The ice store owner was making a huge profit selling seats inside the ice store house.  
  
…But the Ken-tachi didn't pass that way. Oh well…  
  
"Ugh, Kaoru you're dripping sweat all down my back! Eww!"  
  
Yahiko laughed as Sanosuke struggled down the street with Kaoru on his back. Sanosuke had been 'volunteered' by Yahiko and Kenshin for the duty and he didn't like it.  
  
"When we get to the bridge, the first thing I'm gonna do is drop you and then jump right into the river to wash off. And then take a bath."  
  
"There's no point in complaining about it Sanosuke, besides we're almost there now."  
  
"I can't trust you guys. Yahiko would lie to further my suffering and your eyes can't judge distances anymore Kenshin. On the way back _you_ three are carrying _me_!"  
  
While the laughing group headed onwards, a face peered from around a shaded corner. Their owner was concealed under a tightly wrapped cloak, somehow able to bear the heat under all that black cloth.  
  
"So then, at last I've finally found you…" 


	2. Great Shadows of the Light What shall i...

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter!  
  
Here's the second one for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Rurouni Kenshin (although I did just see the Samurai X movie), but the plot is mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yahoo! Catch me Sano!"  
  
"Not catching!"  
  
Sanosuke laughed at the pouting Yahiko. The river was a great idea. Further upstream, a lot of people were swimming around the bridge but downstream there was a nice place with cool water, big rocks to jump off, and a small bank to lay towels on. Everyone was wearing their 'swimming outfits', which was pants for the three boys and a short dress for Kaoru.  
  
"I haven't let my hair down in a while. Oh boy does that feel good!"  
  
Kaoru floated until she hit something. Turning, she saw a lot of red hair floating. Then a face popped out of the middle of it.  
  
"Kenshin! You startled me!"  
  
Kenshin almost apologized but then heard Kaoru laughing and did the same. He'd run into her by accident, of course. Swimming underwater was swimming with eyes closed whether they were open or not. At least as far as he was concerned.  
  
"Look out below!"  
  
Both of them looked up to see Sanosuke jumping into the river. They swam furiously to get out of the way, then got hit by the massive splash.  
  
"Ouch. That _had_ to hurt!"  
  
Sanosuke had landed face-first in the water, stunned by his own belly-flop. Kaoru and Kenshin winced. Yahiko laughed, then dived in and poked Sanosuke until the man recovered enough to dunk Yahiko under the water. Kenshin felt a tug and looked to see Kaoru examining some of his hair.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"You know, I think your hair is longer then mine. I don't like it when a man's hair is longer then mine is…"  
  
Kenshin sweat-dropped.  
  
"I think we should bring Dr. Genzai, Ayami, and Suzume with us next time. They'd love a good swim."  
  
Kaoru was speaking as they headed back late that evening. It was much cooler, and thankfully no one had to be carried this time.  
  
"Why didn't we think of this sooner? Swimming was a great idea! And it was so much fun seeing Sano kissing the water like that!"  
  
Yahiko laughed until Sanosuke started pinching him. The pinching had escalated into a full-scale pinching war by the time they reached the gate to the dojo. Sanosuke had left to go home and the other three were walking up to the inside door when something whizzed by just overhead.  
  
"What the heck!"  
  
"That was just a warning shot! The next one won't miss!"  
  
They turned to see a figure sitting on the top of the gate to the dojo. He was hidden by shadows and a black cloak that covered his entire body. Even so, they could see he was huge.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want!"  
  
The man laughed at Kaoru's demands.  
  
"I think I've made my intentions perfectly clear already, little girl. Oh, but then again you haven't read my note yet!"  
  
The man laughed, even as Kenshin leapt onto the outer wall and tried taking the man by surprise with his high speed. The stranger didn't stop laughing, even as Kenshin got within arm's reach of him. But he did leap into the air, flipping neatly over Kenshin before the Rurouni could stop him. A pair of feet planted themselves firmly into Kenshin's back before he was unceremoniously kicked off the wall, landing in a surprised heap on the ground below.  
  
"Better luck next time! And there will be a next time, I can assure you! So until then…"  
  
The man didn't finish the sentence, but ran off and leapt from rooftop to rooftop, vanishing swiftly into the night. Kaoru ran to Kenshin's side, where Kenshin was slowly pulling himself off the dirt.  
  
"Kenshin are you alright?"  
  
"…Whoever that was, he is very fast. I wasn't expecting it."  
  
Kenshin sat up and leaned his head back with a puff of exhaled breath.  
  
"But what was that guy after?"  
  
"You guys, you gotta check this out!"  
  
Yahiko ran up waving a piece of paper. It had been folded and tied to the small dart the stranger had thrown. They all gathered around and read it.  
  
"The game has begun. Your first clue is here: 'I was the biggest before I was cut down to size. But now I'm unused, but still right before your eyes'."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Kenshin, do you think that this could be -"  
  
"No, it's not the same person that attacked me, if that's what you were about to ask Miss Kaoru. Somehow, this feels strangely familiar though, that it does…" 


	3. The thunder strikes deep Hear this song...

Well, I'm glad everybody likes this so much!  
  
BTW, the whole 'seeing underwater thing' meant that as far as Kenshin is concerned, looking around underwater is the same as looking around with his eyes closed. His eyes are still very, _very_ bad right now.  
  
Also, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters, but I do claim the move that's introduced in this chapter. Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu does NOT contain the move you are about to witness!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kenshin was still puzzling over the note. Kaoru, however, had gotten a different idea into her head - since there was a person seemingly out to get them, now was the perfect time to work on the more difficult moves of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu that her father had developed. Thankfully, it was much cooler out today so Yahiko was more willing to practice.  
  
"Swing up and around - iie Yahiko, not like that!"  
  
Kenshin gave up on the note for the time being as he decided to watch the training. Yahiko was flailing around wildly as he tried to copy what Kaoru was doing. Kaoru herself was having some trouble with the technique.  
  
"I never had a chance to figure out how my dad did this move before he died, but I'm pretty sure it went like this! Over and around and - no, that's not right either…"  
  
"Great, some move. How are you gonna teach me a move you never learned - ow!"  
  
"Smart mouth. I remember seeing my dad do it hundreds of times, its supposed to be a finishing move… 'Straight up, go around, and then straight down'. It was a little rhyme he said to help remember the right swings."  
  
"Well, whatever he said, you're making this move look like you're trying to carry a wagon on a stick! Or Sano's old Zanbatou, or something like that."  
  
'Sanosuke's Zanbatou. The Zanbatou is the biggest -'  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Kenshin's yell caught Kaoru and Yahiko by surprise. The normally calm swordsman was jumping up and down and waving the paper around like a crazy person.  
  
"'I used to be the biggest, before I was cut down to size!' Sanosuke's Zanbatou was cut in half, that it was!"  
  
"Hey yeah, you're right Kenshin! But that means…"  
  
"Our mystery guy's after Sano!"  
  
When they entered Sanosuke's house after running all the way, they were greeted with quite a shock. The place - such as it was - was a total wreck. Sanosuke blinked up at them, not pausing as he nursed a massive bump on his head.  
  
"What on earth happened here Sanosuke?"  
  
"That's what I want to know. Right after I got home some crazy guy dressed in black appeared from nowhere and attacked me. I regained consciousness just an short while ago."  
  
Yahiko let out a low whistle.  
  
"And here I thought your skull was harder then that - hey!"  
  
While all this was going on, Kenshin was looking around for something.  
  
"Sanosuke, did you by any chance keep a piece of your Zanbatou here?"  
  
"Well, yeah actually. I had it hidden under some stuff, as a sort of memento from our fight."  
  
"Where is it now?"  
  
Sanosuke pointed up, and when they looked Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru's eyes went wide. The bottom piece of the Zanbatou was jammed into the ceiling, so deeply inserted that the metal part was almost entirely hidden from view.  
  
"Don't even ask me how he got it up there. That piece is heavier then most people, and I left the bigger piece of it back at that field."  
  
Yahiko jumped and grabbed the handle. He basically hung in midair, frantically tugging on the sword and getting nowhere fast. Until Sanosuke reached over and gave the thing a good yank that sent the Zanbatou piece right onto Yahiko's head. Tied to the blade was another note.  
  
"It says, 'Very good. It took you long enough, baka. Now for your second clue: A hidden snake, which you seem to enjoy grappling with. Kissing is painful, but someone else already found that out for you.' Well this guy's certainly very rude!"  
  
"Not to mention stupid. Who'd enjoy wrestling with a snake? They're creepy!"  
  
"I don't believe it is a real snake Yahiko. The last clue referred to the Zanbatou, so this may be something that _resembles_ a snake, that it might."  
  
"Somebody want to tell me what's going on? What other clue?"  
  
While Kaoru and Yahiko filled Sanosuke in on the mysterious visitor from last night, Kenshin looked over the piece of paper to try and identify some sort of markings the man might have left there. As he held the paper close to his face to see it clearly, Kenshin knew without checking someone was watching them. Of course, the door was wide open but he had a feeling that if anyone looked they would see nothing.  
  
Kenshin didn't mention his suspicions to the others. He was getting a pretty interesting idea about who was behind all this and he didn't want to let anyone know just yet.  
  
'Until I am certain.' 


	4. Swiftness of the current A deadly lulla...

I just heard about the new name regulations. Makes me glad my name is so original! No offense to all the 2's and 3's out there now...  
  
Here is another chapter for you all. Enjoy kudasai!  
  
Disclaimer: If I was making money off of this thing, then why would I spend my time posting it on the INTERNET?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko grumbled as he tried to balance two giant bowls of tofu and a heavy bag of rice.  
  
'Jeeze, just cause some weird guy's trying to get us, Kaoru can't even go to the store herself. And I bet she'll complain on how long I'm taking too!'  
  
At the bridge, Yahiko gave up juggling the three items and set them down on the ground, jumping to squat on the railing. It was late afternoon, but the sun wasn't very low yet so he could see clearly. No one was in the river today, although some people had been seen swimming yesterday. The massive heat wave had cooled off, it was now the quite-bearable normal heat of summer instead of the inside of an oven.  
  
"Sure was fun seeing Sano kissing water like that though," he chuckled as he remembered their swim. Right now the river was lower then normal from all the heat, and Yahiko could see it winding off in both directions for a good mile or so.  
  
"Too bad they're all so busy trying to understand that stupid clue to go swimming or have any fun. What the heck does kissing have to do with anything?"  
  
"You know, I can just see Sano puckering up for some big water snake too!"  
  
Yahiko sniggered, then looked almost thoughtful.  
  
"Hmm. Water. Snake. Sano kissing a water…Sano kissing the water? Whoa! I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner!"  
  
Yahiko bolted for the Kamiya Dojo, one tofu bowl in each arm and the rice bag on his head, completely oblivious to the pair of mysterious gray eyes that watched him with begrudged approval  
  
…  
  
"Are you sure this is what the note meant Yahiko?"  
  
"Positive! The river's the snake and we all know how much fun Sano had kissing the water!"  
  
Yahiko grinned until receiving a slap from the back of Sanosuke's hand. Yahiko then proceeded to bite Sanosuke's head.  
  
"But where would the next clue be? Under the bridge? Under the water maybe?"  
  
"Perhaps we should check the area where we were swimming, that we should."  
  
Kenshin lead the way through the trees. The place was just as they had left it. Nothing too unusual to be found, until Kaoru spotted something at the top of the jumping rock. Yahiko brought it back down.  
  
"So? What's it say Kaoru?"  
  
"It says, 'I can't believe the _brat_ figured this one out before you. You're even dumber then I remember. Since I'm tired of sitting on my backside and waiting for you and your brainless friends to understand these little clues, it's time we stood face to face. Here's the meeting place: Wherever you would want me to be revealed, ask and there you are.'"  
  
"Whoever wrote this sure has some issues."  
  
"He sure seems to dislike one of us. Hmm…I don't think it's Yahiko."  
  
"And remember the last clue? It's not Sano either!"  
  
"Somehow, I get the feeling Kaoru's enemies would just attack and get things over with."  
  
"Yeah, she does tend to tick off the dumber ones!"  
  
Kaoru slapped both of the grinning idiots with a single backhand.  
  
"Morons. If it's not me, or Yahiko, or Sanosuke, there's only one person this guy's after."  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
But Kenshin was already gone. 


	5. Roar of the sleeping dragon Firey wings...

Sorry bout the wait. School just started, and I've been busy.  
  
But now I'm posting the next chapter! Rejoice, for thy continued reading pleasure be at hand!  
  
Disclaimer: See every other Ruruoni Kenshin fanfic in _existance_ (Well, at least most of them, I guess)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had just begun to set properly now as Kenshin reached the swampy area near the bridge. Here he had fought Sanosuke and won, and more recently fought a mysterious stranger and lost. He heard the other's yelling in the distance, but ignored it for now. This was bigger then they thought.  
  
"Jeeze Kenshin, why'd you run off like that?"  
  
He ignored the question.  
  
"Hey! You could at least say _something_, Kenshin!"  
  
"Please stay back now Kaoru-dono."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This concerns only me. I know you are there, show yourself!"  
  
It was quiet for a moment after Kenshin yelled, but soon a deep mocking voice rang out.  
  
"So, when I paint it in front of you, you can figure it out! I'm almost surprised!"  
  
The man stood in front of Kenshin. None of them saw him move but he was just suddenly there.  
  
"Now, we fight."  
  
Kenshin drew his Sakabatou as the man drew his own sword. Kenshin held his out straight in a defensive position while the man took an attack stance. The fading sunlight gleamed on the Katana's edges.  
  
"That guy's crazy! His sword's got blades on both sides!"  
  
Sanosuke's warning fell on deaf ears as the two combatants faced off. The man made a mocking bow.  
  
"If you are just going to defend yourself, Hitokiri, then I shall just have to start us off!"  
  
The man lunged forward. He swung his sword down and to the left, easily blocked. Then both fighters began moving fast, loud clangs ringing out as sword met sword over and over again.  
  
"They're both so fast," Kaoru breathed.  
  
…  
  
Kenshin knew he was being toyed with. If this was who he thought it was, they were much faster then this. This was simply a measure of his skills. And if he was found wanting…  
  
'Better to find out now.'  
  
He leapt back, seeking room to maneuver in.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi, Do-Ryu-Sen!"  
  
As he spoke, Kenshin slammed his sword hard against the ground, causing the characteristic crack that hurtled towards his enemy. But the man miraculously dodged in time. Although there were shouts of astonishment from the sidelines Kenshin was inwardly pleased he had made the correct assumption. Now he had to end it, and quickly.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu-Sho-Sen!"  
  
Kenshin leapt for his opponent, who was still hanging in midair. He would be completely helpless to prevent the attack!  
  
Or so Kenshin hoped.  
  
…  
  
"He's gonna take him out in one blow! Way to go Kenshin!"  
  
"Hold on those cheers Yahiko, that guy knows what's coming!"  
  
Sanosuke and the others gasped as the stranger brought his sword into a blocking position impossibly fast, and used his sword to push off the Sakabatou and land perfectly safely. Kenshin landed and barely had time to prepare himself before the man launched his own attack.  
  
"You think you're the only one that knows that sword style, baka? That little idea will get you killed! Hiten Mitsurugi…"  
  
And here the man grinned.  
  
"Ryu-Tsui-Sho-Sen!"  
  
Kenshin scrambled to defend himself as the man jumped into the air. The Rurouni managed to deflect most of the downswing, but was caught completely unprepared for the uppercut. Kenshin flew a few feet before managing to roll into a crouching position. His right shoulder had been hit, and was bleeding a little.  
  
"I don't believe it! This guy knows Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu _too_!"  
  
"Watch out for this guy Kenshin!"  
  
"You can't even see me that well can you? And you were always so dependant on your precious eyesight too. How pathetic."  
  
Kenshin had just managed to get back to his feet when the man attacked again.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu-Kan-Sen Tsumuji!"  
  
Kenshin staggered from the blow to his head. Luckily it was from the flat of the other's Katana, or else he would have lost his head quite literally. It sent him straight into the dirt, and Kenshin didn't move afterwards. The man stepped over him with a wave of disgust.  
  
"Look at you now, you're completely unworthy to even bear the title Hitokiri Battousai, let alone wield the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I could kill you and your friends right now and not even break a sweat. In fact, I think I will!"  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke leapt in front of Kaoru, both ready to throw down. Kaoru, on the other hand, was staring where Kenshin was still lying on the ground. He looked dead.  
  
"Say goodbye!"  
  
The man charged but something intersected with him first. Everyone turned to see a red-eyed Kenshin holding his Sakabatou in a ready battle stance.  
  
"Were you saying something about not being worthy of the name Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin spoke in a low growling voice and then laughed in the same way. 


	6. See the deadly dance of flames A mounta...

Last updated...8/27.  
  
Huh? Where have I been?  
  
Heh heh, Sorry for the tiny chappy and the long update wait. It couldn't be helped. I swear! It's just...  
  
After seeing the most recent RK ep on TV, I needed some time to recuperate.  
  
Did anyone else freak out when Shishio did..._that_ thing...to Kenshin? That was just _icky_... *shudders*  
  
Anyway, here's the new chappy for you. Enjoy!  
  
(PS: OOC warning.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was angry.  
  
He was seriously angry.  
  
/He laughs about slaughtering people. I'll kill him! I'll kill him!/  
  
"Let the battle continue then," the man said. His voice was a little less sure now.  
  
"If you wish to die then I suggest you attack me now," he threatened in reply.  
  
/I'll KILL him for what he was going to do!/  
  
The man charged, holding the twin-bladed Katana high.  
  
'Feint left, quick slash down and right, stab in right arm.'  
  
He pretended to fall for the feint, then leaped right and back while twisting his body out of the Katana's shining reach.  
  
'Pathetic.'  
  
This insignificant piece of trash was barely worth his time. Even if the man did use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, he knew the style perfectly well. He watched in amusement as the man readied his stance. When before it had been like wading in a black fog, now his eyesight was sharp and focused again.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi, Do-Ryu-Sen!"  
  
It was child's play to leap and avoid the exploding ground. And to counter in the very same instant.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu-Tsui-Sen Zan!"  
  
The man ducked away from the downwardly-pointed blade, nearly losing the top of his hooded cloak. Now he was angry too. They ended up shouting at the same time.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi, RYU-SOU-SEN!"  
  
Sparks flew as the Sakabatou and the Katana blades met with every lighting thrust.  
  
'So, he's not as bad as I thought. No matter.'  
  
"Kenshin! You have to stop!"  
  
What was that noise? Oh, the woman was yelling something. Although outwardly not changing expression in the least, inside his head he was trying to think through all the killing haze.  
  
/I know this woman./  
  
Other voices yelled as well, the man and the boy.  
  
/Why do they want me to stop?/  
  
"I'll get you yet, Battousai!"  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
"Kenshin, you can't go back to being a man-slayer! That's the reason you said you started wandering ten years ago!"  
  
/Not quite./  
  
'Outsiders are becoming distracting. Perhaps they'll die after this filth!'  
  
/But…I don't want to kill _them_…/  
  
'What's the difference?'  
  
His fighting went on automatic as he began to argue inside his own head. Part of him wanted to kill this person and anyone else that stood in his way, but the other was loath to kill anything. Ever.  
  
/They're…/  
  
"Kenshin! Stop fighting before you kill him!"  
  
/They're my…friends…/  
  
'So? Man-slayers lead short lives, with no room for friendship.'  
  
/That doesn't matter. I'm not a man-slayer anymore. I do not KILL!/  
  
Kenshin froze. The man before him hesitated, confused over his enemy's sudden stillness.  
  
'I must stop him before I lose control altogether. But how?'  
  
Kenshin remembered something, a brief snippet of something from just yesterday…  
  
"Hee-yah! Hah!"  
  
"What are you doing Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Oh, Kenshin! I'm just trying to get this blasted finishing move to work. Over and under and - grrr, why can't I remember how it goes!"  
  
Something occurred to him, and Kenshin drew his Sakabatou. Kaoru watched in startled amusement as Kenshin hesitantly tried to mimic the move himself.  
  
"No," she scolded him, snapping back to 'sensei' mode in an instant, "You're swinging it wrong! 'Straight up and around'!"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth in concentration and swung it straight up, made a quick circle, and then brought the blade straight down.  
  
"Like this, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
  
  
"That's it! That's exactly how my dad did it! But why can't I do it? Stupid finishing move, you work for Kenshin but not for me… Tell you what, from now on Kenshin, you use that technique. I give up on it!"  
  
'Of course!'  
  
"So, are you not going to continue the fight, Battousai?"  
  
The man seemed grumpy, but the others looked thrilled when they saw Kenshin's eyes were no longer full of the Hitokiri rage.  
  
"It seems you have mistaken me for someone else. I am no longer the Battousai. My name is Kenshin Himura, and this is the end of it."  
  
Kenshin charged forward, making the other man raise his Katana in defensive against what he thought was a hard horizontal swing.  
  
Instead, at the last possible second, Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks. Then he brought the Sakabatou straight up, jarring the Katana out the man's hands and into the air. Then he moved the blade in a small and swift circle, which sent the Katana flying off to the side, before bringing the Sakabatou straight down and stopping with it pointed at the man's chest.  
  
"So _that's_ how our stupid move goes! Owww…"  
  
Cracking her knuckles after the punch, Kaoru looked over the scene. The stranger seemed angry at Kenshin for stopping.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to kill me?"  
  
Kenshin did something that surprised everyone watching. He sheathed his sword, then spoke.  
  
"No, for two reasons. One, this is a reversed blade sword incapable of killing people."  
  
"And two?"  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"It's not polite to kill your own Shishou during a practice bout, that it isn't."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
The three of them were shocked beyond belief, and it only got worse when the stranger started laughing. It wasn't as menacing as it had been all those other times before.  
  
"Once again, you've proven to the entire world that you really are nothing more than a complete and total idiot."  
  
He ripped off the heavy black cloak and hood. Without it, the stranger was revealed to be tall, with long black hair and grayish-greenish eyes. He was wearing a full set of robes, topped off with a gigantic white cloak lined with red.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me? Baka deshi!"  
  
"Everyone, please meet my Shishou, Hiko Seijuro," Kenshin said while sweat-dropping at the name his Shishou always called him.  
  
Being called a 'Stupid Pupil' in front of other people made it seem more embarrassing then usual. At least Kenshin remembered to introduce his friends to his Shishou without being called it again.  
  
"This is Sanosuke Sagara -"  
  
"Hi," Sanosuke said with a shrug.  
  
"This is Miss Kaoru Kamiya, Assistant Master of the Kamiya Dojo -"  
  
"Hello," Kaoru said slowly, a bit uncertain with how things were going now.  
  
"And her student, Yahiko -"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you, you're the brat that figured out the second clue," Hiko interrupted.  
  
"He's certainly smarter then _you_, too bad he wasn't around twenty years ago."  
  
Yahiko wasn't sure if he'd just been insulted or praised. Kenshin looked embarrassed. Avoiding his old master had been one of the benefits/reasons of becoming a Rurouni. 


	7. Nights flow onward A river that never c...

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter for you all!  
  
And also, who else started cheering when Shishio...how can I put this...re-enacted an especially tramatic moment in Kenshin's life? I can't believe they edited that out, half the people watching probably had no clue why Yumi was suddenly dieing of a sword wound.  
  
What? Don't look at me like that - I'm only a Authoress. We have a license to be sadistic with our fav characters, you know!  
  
Oro... ^_^()  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. This idea is mine...and since it was created from very limited knowledge of the series I feel utterly ashamed of it by now. You guys can have the shame if you really feel the need to sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They headed back to the dojo together, and Kenshin was called a 'Baka deshi' four more times while introducing Dr. Genzai, Ayami, and Suzume. For some reason, Ayami and Suzume couldn't get enough lap time with Hiko and had to be forcibly removed to allow Dr. Genzai to put them to bed.  
  
"They're good kids. Such a shame they're both so little."  
  
After every comment like that, Kenshin glared at Hiko. Not very visibly, of course, but it was annoying to be constantly ridiculed in front of _everyone_. At least Shishou taunted Sanosuke about the Zanbatou in his ceiling enough to make it feel like he wasn't picking solely on Kenshin.  
  
Well, until Sanosuke went home because he couldn't stand hearing another, 'Certainly was a big dinner knife, wasn't it' crack. Then Kenshin lasted about another half-hour before he had to excuse himself.  
  
Eventually, it was just Kaoru and Hiko in the room. Hiko was sipping his sake while Kaoru fiddled with a ribbon. Then she slammed it down on the floor and got Hiko's attention.  
  
"Something wrong girl?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Ever since you've showed up you've done nothing but insult Kenshin, and I want to know why! If you're his Sensei, why are you hurting his feelings like that?"  
  
"It's his _feelings_ that started this whole thing off, that's why."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He left instruction without my permission and against my wishes to go fight for the ideals of democracy."  
  
"That's not a good reason! What's wrong with democracy!"  
  
"Nothing. But good ideals or no, there is no excuse for a student that disobeys his master! He was too young to be using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu for any outside reason whatsoever! If he'd just waited for a year, as I _ordered_ him to, Kenshin Himura would never have received the name Hitokiri Battousai in the first place!."  
  
That stopped Kaoru in her tracks. Kenshin had gone against a direct order? But the Kenshin she knew wasn't hot-headed like that. Hiko seemed to know where her train of thought was heading.  
  
"You forget, he was a teenager once."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kaoru and Hiko spoke no further on the subject.  
  
The next day Hiko Seijuro was scheduled to leave, having only been in town to find Kenshin and see if his time as a man-slayer had ruined Kenshin beyond further training. He'd needed to know so he could prepare a new inheritor for the Hiten Mitsurugi if the case needed.  
  
Seeing that Kenshin was still capable of common sense was good enough for Hiko, and so he was going off to wait for Kenshin to come to him for the rest of his training. He wouldn't expect him for a while, there was still too many bad feelings between them. But before Hiko left, he spoke privately with Dr. Genzai.  
  
"How are his eyes?"  
  
"Not very good. I have found them to be improving moderately, but not by much."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I do not recall a style that could surpass the Hiten in speed. Perhaps this mystery style is one I've never faced before. No matter. The Hiten itself emphasizes less dependency on the eyes, so he should move around well enough."  
  
"Would you like me to inform you if there's any significant change?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
As Hiko walked out of the dojo, he knew he was being followed but didn't care. Only once he was beyond sight of the entire town did he feel his student's presence depart.  
  
"Sayonara, baka deshi. I'll see you soon enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that ends Pax Mitsuraga! Hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
